mariofancentrefandomcom-20200214-history
The Gorylings
Gorylings are goryish versions of Koopalings. Wendy is not one. You could of course make her in a goryling style, but it wouldn't make her one. You can also make a fanmade goryling, if you like. Nicholas "Nico" Koopa is added to be a Goryling. Story There's a story how Gorylings were made; one night, Dwieviel (the creator of Goylings) had a nightmare about koopalings. It was a night after drawing a goryish part on the 12, where Cooper stabs Nico many times and throws him around etc. In her nightmare, were all the Koopalings, except Wendy and DwieSoppa's fanmade Koopalings (only Cooper so far). Cooper was the most showed in the nightmare, so Wendy was replaced with him. "Everyone was eating dinner quietly around the table. Larry and Ludwig were the only ones that talked to each other. It went on a while and it seemed just like a normal cute dream. Suddenly everything turned dark. I heard children's laugh and a goryish Koopa face started flicker. I think it was Ludwig's face. It was dark for a while. Then a little light turned on in the back of a room, which I thought was empty. There was Lemmy sitting with a ball in the corner with bloody marks all over him, the same way as drawn in the picture. Larry and Ludwig were standing in the middle of the room holding hands, as drawn in the picture again. Larry's leg was missing down from the knee and he was holding it with his other hand. His eyes were missing too. Morton appeared standing close to Ludwig. He had buttons instead of normal eyes. Another of the buttons was fallen down and hung beneath the cheeck. Iggy was standing next to Morton. First he seemed normal, but then I noticed his extremities were stretched, like Slender Man's. There we're scars all over him. Roy had taken off his glasses and under those were scary, creepy looking little eyes. There also was a loosen surgical scar on his head with blood dripping from it. He was streching his stomach wide open. Guts coming out and all. Cooper was standing behind Roy. Eye fallen off and blood coming from his mouth. He had opened his chest and had taken his heart out. It was still pumping. Almost everyone had somesort of surgical scars all over their bodies. They laughed happily and then I woke up. It was an awful dream..." (This story is not 100% accurate, no one can't remember their dreams that clear) Reasons Why were the Gorylings made? Why did the creator turn such a nightmare into a real characters? Well, Dwieviel is a fan of Koopalings and many people think that she is also very creative and original. Sani-chan loves horrormovies, -books, -comics... All gory/disturbed stuff. So she wanted to create something like her. The nightmare made her stay away from Koopalings for awhile, but se returned to them soon and created The Gorylings. Her mom isn't proud of Gorylings, but Dwieviel herself cares about them. Quotes "They don't feel pain, they don't feel anything" ~Dwieviel "They don't care about anyone, they're abusing each other just for fun"'' ~Dwieviel'' "Cooper is a badass." ~''UroSoppa'' "Zachary's not even a Goryling." ~UroSoppa Category:Koopalings Category:Characters Category:Protected Pages